Embodiment of a Perfect Geass
by Coincidential-Madness
Summary: Of course, Yukari gets bored and sends 3 people from Gensokyo into Area 11. With Zero and Black Knights against the Britannia also, will either of the girls join sides with either of them or just play around with them? I don't own either Touhou or CG.
1. Prolouge

I do not own Code Geass or Touhou Project, they belong to their respective owners.

Prolouge: Mere Boredom

Cherry blossom trees that were almost everywhere in the land of Gensokyo had many of it's petals drift in the gentle breeze. Many average youkai, ones that are considered weak such as fairies, flew around in a humble and playful feat. Things were quite normal from what a resident of Gensokyo would say, with the fact that it's usually this peaceful and quiet most of the time. Sometimes an incident would happen and disrupt the peace, but it is always resolved by either Reimu, Marisa, or any of their acquaitances. Speaking of incidents, some are caused by greed, some by misunderstanding, but sometimes even boredom could even start an incident up.

In a traditional Japanese-style household, in the sea of cherry blossoms, a bored youkai sat at the porch of the house. This wasn't a weak youkai that's just asking to be taken out, but this wasn't just a strong one either. This youkai was one with a god like ability, one to manipulate any kind of boundary in existence. In fact, this youkai is also older than Gensokyo itself, and is quite knowledgeable on many kinds of things at the outside world. She knew the outside world had many alterations from her vast knowledge of all there is, but there was a few that she didn't have any knowledge of at all. Either way, some say that this youkai isn't responsible enough to have such an ability, and this youkai is known by the name Yukari Yakumo.

Why is she bored in the first place? Well, if you had the power to manipulate boundaries, know almost all there is, being one of the most dangerous youkai, what do you think she could do next? Who knows? Yukari had been boredly sitting at the porch of her house for quite awhile, wondering what would relieve herself of her boredom. _Maybe I could peek a bit into the other places at the outside world to see what amusement it has to offer..._ Yukari thought as she sighed and opened a dimensional gap in front of herself to see what kind of place she got to watch for the time's being. First of all, this place looked quite advanced in technology, even more advanced than the usual outside world that most of Gensokyo knows about. Secondly, it seemed that there was some kind of battle with robotic machinery by how she saw no human being to be seen, but she felt it slightly. Thirdly, Yukari figured out after a bit that she's never seen this dimension before to recall.

She sealed up the gap, seeing that it didn't seem like the activity there would change. Then, Yukari was struck with an idea to relieve her boredom, to change the events of both Gensokyo and that dimension, and she knew what to do and how it would work. Getting up from her porch, now standing up, Yukari went through another gap that she had just opened, sending herself to get an aerial view of all of Gensokyo. She then began to think long and hard on who to choose from here to send into that dimension. Yes. That was her idea, to send 3 people from Gensokyo into that dimension, and she was very picky to choose who for this idea of hers. Finally deciding, Yukari opened up 3 gaps to take those determined 3 into the dimension.

There was one thing that Yukari had never thought about or even went over: why exactly there was a battle and what was the cause of it in the first place? If she ever found out, she wouldn't care at the slightest and let it go along. Returning back onto the porch of her house with boundary travel, Yukari walked back into her house to tell her shikigamis about her latest way to rid of her boredom. A slight smirk on her face was visible once she headed inside, and it was clear that she did start something that would be very disastrous.

A/N: So that's the prolouge for my CG/TH crossover. I can't really decide which 3 of the Touhou girls to send into the Code Geass universe, so I'm going to let you reviewers go and vote who. Also, with Touhou, it takes place after the events of Ten Desires, and with Code Geass, kinda before the battle in Narita. So review people!


	2. Whisked Away

Chapter 1: Whisked Away

In the high and vast skies of Gensokyo, many youkai went to a place to another through these calm skies. Considering how safer it was than going on foot on the bare gound and having the risk of being mistaken as rouge and ruthless youkai by the humans that dwell in a nearby village. As the ordinary bird youkai drifted gracely to their next location, they were oblivious to anything else besides themselves. That was going to take a change in just seconds away, a supersonic blur that made such noise was about to fly into them without giving the bird youkai time to react. The blur sped through them, knocking each and every bird youkai down to the ground like they were just hit by a supersonic jet. Nevertheless, this blur was something that residents of Gensokyo would recognize, and it belonged to a crow tengu named Aya Shameimaru.

She's widely known as a reporter that works on a newspaper called the Bunbunmaru newspaper, and it's known for the exaggerated reports and articles that Aya writes about on whatever happens in Gensokyo. Some refer it to as a popular gossip paper from her shameless writing style, everything being in her own opinion and the exaggerations put into it. Though the writing style seems quite disapproving, Aya only tends to pursue the truth on whatever she finds good enough to put into her newspaper than doing so to ruin other people's reputations for the sake of it. Well, she was the only known reporter until another one came out of the blue, and went by the name Hatate Himekaidou. They are like acquaintances, being both friendly to each other but are both competitive in writing reports and articles.

Of course, she is known to be the fastest in flight in all of Gensokyo, which is why she appeared to be a blur in the sky. The same blur that flew right through the group of bird youkai moments ago. Aya was just doing the everyday thing, go and find something to write about. This seemed like an easy job due to her speed and knowledge of the terrains and landscapes to Gensokyo, but finding something interesting enough was going to be hard to her though.

"Hm...the entire place seems quite bored...nothing special to write about, then what shall I put into my reports? It can't be empty at all, so I have to find at least one thing to write about," Aya sighed and pouted. She didn't like skipping a day without a newspaper from her being published, but she couldn't help it, there wasn't anything to write about. Soon enough, she would get her one big thing to write about. Aya decided if she was going to get something to write about, she was going to cause something to write about herself, and she knew the perfect place to do so. The home of the shrine maiden that solves incidents like daily work, the Hakurei Shrine.

With a slight grin on her face, she flew at supersonic speeds towards the shrine. As Aya had planned it, it was going to be a simple interview with the shrine maiden of the shrine, Reimu Hakurei, about a fictional ghost figure and make her believe about it. She knew it was quite greedy to actually make something up just to put it into her newspaper, but it wasn't right to just give up and write nothing at all. Like she's heard about,  
it's better than nothing. Aya landed into some trees some distance away from the shrine, not wanting to seem like she just flew into the shrine.

Aya took a deep breath to retain a serious expression as she got down from the tree and made way for the shrine that was just up ahead. Then, she felt a devious feeling dwell within her body. She's never felt like this before, but some who had would know the cause of this and the culprit. Unfortunately, Aya did not know anything about the culprit to the cause of her sudden sensation, and was definitely clueless. She stood still for a moment to comprehend what she was feeling, but couldn't. It was simply too much for her to actually describe the sensation, the feeling, the essence. For all she could guess and assume, Aya assumed that this essence belonged to a rather godly youkai, not a god, but was just that dang powerful for a youkai to ever be. It seemed to be equal in power to Reimu from the feeling of it.

Aya only shrugged, she could be just imagining it from her nervousness for interviewing the shrine maiden, and was going to take another step towards the shrine. Now she triggered something that she would partially regret. The space in front of her began to tear open, like the dimensions of the air in front of her was falling apart. Aya grew fearful, she's never experienced this before and was going to panic, but didn't since she knew it was just going to make it worse. With desperation, Aya was going to back away in case it wasn't a good sign. As time slowly passed, the tear grew bigger and bigger, revealing dark purple mist at the other side and red eyes that seemed to stare into Aya's mind and soul.

Now this really scared the heck out of her. Without second thoughts, Aya was going to make haste into flying away, but she didn't have much time to actually react that was. the tear was creating a very strong gravitational pull that was forcing Aya to go inside. Frantically, she tried to fly away, but this tear didn't show any flaw as it easily dragged Aya into it. Aya had just screamed "HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" right before she was whisked away from Gensokyo. After that, the tear quickly sealed up, putting itself back together and making it seem like nothing just happened.

Reimu heard the scream outside, and burst outside from the front doors of her shrine. She glanced quickly everywhere to see that nothing was out to actually see anyone being attacked, anyone hurt, or anyone faking it. Soon, Reimu only shrugged and walked back inside into her shrine to relax.

* * *

"So boring!" a groan came from one of the celestials of Heaven. Some of the other celestials discuss of this certain celestial, Tenshi Hinanawi, and wonder how she became one of them anyways. It was only because she was the eldest daughter of the Hinanawi clan, as how Iku Nagae says. Tenshi has been fed up with all of this relaxation that Heaven has to offer, and caused an incident down at Gensokyo that revolved with weather and tremors. Of course, she had no actual ruthless and evil intentions, Tenshi only does that to resolve her boredom, but learned how much trouble she caused because of that. Now she tried to fit in with all of this relaxation and still felt like it wasn't right for her.

She sat down and tapped her fingers on the rock she was sitting on, it showed how bored she was right now. There wasn't much to do in Heaven for her anyways, but Tenshi didn't want to give up her celestial title. Tenshi wondered what to do to resolve her boredom, without causing trouble in Heaven or Gensokyo. Wait...how come it feels a bit...odd, today. It's never been like I've been watched by someone else before... Tenshi thought as she glanced around from where she was sitting, and then sighed. She didn't want to feel like an idiot to be actually think there was someone watching her, but couldn't help it since it did feel that was.

Tenshi was about to figure out why she felt like this as the same kind of tear that Aya was dragged into was beginning to form in front of her. She gulped, she remembered someone who had an ability to manipulate boundaries of any kind, but couldn't put her finger on who exactly this "someone" was. Getting out of her thoughts, Tenshi's eyes widened as she saw the tear as big as it could get, the purple mist and dark red eyes inside the tear and the gravity from it was forcing her in. Not wanting to know what exactly is in here, Tenshi created a huge rock to keep herself in place, but not even that could keep her in place as she was getting dragged in. Not seeing anything else she could do to help herself, Tenshi was taken into the depths of the tear before it sealed right up before anyone else could realize of Tenshi's sudden disappearance from Heaven.

* * *

The mild drifts of wind made it's way through the open spaces of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. It was awfully quiet, which was the usual thing that happened within the bamboo forest. No human or weak youkai has found their way through the bamboo forest without any assistance by a person who was the guide to the way out. This certain guide had some high tensions against a certain person who lived inside the forest. First of all, the guide was named Fujiwara no Mokou, and had a great knowledge on the entire layout of the bamboo forest, which gives reason to why she was the guide to help people out of the forest. Mokou had a fierce rivalry, despise, hate, and disgust to a resident in the bamboo forest, which was the exiled Moon Princess Kaguya Houraisan. She was exiled from the moon with her companions Eirin Yagokoro and Reisen Udongein Inaba because of her own creation, the Hourai Elixir, which made herself and Eirin immune to any kind of change. For example, Kaguya cannot age, die, be maimed, or even burnt to death, it's like she is nearly invincible, but it's possible to inflict damage upon her until she cannot bear it no longer. Kaguya had many men of Gensokyo upon her arrival wanting to propose to her, one of those men being Mokou's father. She had rejected, made a fool out of, and despised every single one of them, including Mokou's father. This sparked up the rivalry as Mokou found herself one of the bottles of the Hourai Elixir and gained the same aspects as Kaguya but with fire manipulation as well.

From that very day, Kaguya and Mokou had been at each other's skin and nerves for over a thousand years. Now as the gentle breeze went from the bamboo forest, Mokou sat down on the ground, enjoying the breeze and needed a well deserved rest from being up all night guiding several people out of the forest. She felt like it could be a good day in awhile, there was no sign of any work to be done, nothing was out of the ordinary, and best of all, no upcoming retorts and taunts from Kaguya. Mokou smiled at the thought and sat back onto the thick bamboo sticks behind her. As it was going all well as she thought, Mokou could had sworn that she felt rather anxious, disturbed, uncomfortable by a sudden change of inside feeling.

Mokou felt rather unsure on what it was she was sensing, but she knew it wasn't a good sign either. Even if it was a prank that Kaguya was pulling on her, there was no way that was possible since this didn't seem like it was Kaguya's magic or energy that she was feeling. No, this was different. She sorta recognized how it felt since she couldn't tell much from it's anonymousness. Without anymore thoughts, a dimensional tear had just opened up and was going to do the same thing to her as to Aya and Tenshi, take her away from Gensokyo and to the outside world. Mokou tried to stand her ground once standing up and stay in place, but it felt almost impossible as she felt herself getting sucked into the tear.

Without the strength to keep herself still, Mokou lost her balance and fell right into the tear. After that, the tear sealed up right away and disappeared. Tewi, a fellow Earth rabbit that lived in the Eientei mansion with Kaguya's group, had been eavesdropping about on Mokou for Kaguya, and was frantically panicking from what just happened. Without anything to say, she rushed towards Eientei, squirming and saying things so fast it seemed like gibberish.

* * *

A/N: Well, I decided to do the following 3: Aya Shameimaru, Tenshi Hinanawi, and Fujiwara no Mokou. I kinda got a bit impatient and wrote the chapter anyways. Well, next chapter for sure will be finally taking place in Area 11, and we get to see Zero in action. Yay! Also review please! Cirno will be glad about it. :3


	3. Area 11's Newcomers

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Touhou Project or Code Geass. They belong to their respective owners._

* * *

Chapter 2: Area 11's Newcomers

The sun rays went across the clear skies around the Tokyo Settlement of Area 11. It looked quite lively and peaceful as the citizens went along with their usual everyday business around the settlement. Though it looked like it was a peaceful place, the Shinjuku Ghetto was a whole different story. In fact, there was many things that made this place seem like being part of an evergrowing empire was this devastating to those who aren't actual Britannian citizens and are only minors. The empire was called the Holy Britannian empire, an empire that had control of about and almost over a third of the entire world's population. It began like this for those of Area 11.

On the year 2010 a.t.b., Britannia declared war against Japan in order to take it's land for the empire. This was the first war that Britannia had revealed a new type of war machinery, the Knightmare Frame. these Knightmares were like robotic machines of pure destruction at first once they first appeared in battle, and they were easily used to take down the Japanese forces in just several months. Japan surrendered in hopes to ending the war against the empire, but that wasn't the end of what they were going through. Japan was stripped of it's freedom, pride, and name. Their freedom was overtaken and was turned into what was the law of the empire. Their pride was shaken down as the former Japanese are looked down as pests by the Britannian citizens. Their name of their own country was replaced by a mere number, now called Area 11, and gives the reason why all former Japanese are called Elevens.

If you were an Eleven or a Britannian citizen that wasn't so ruthless to Elevens, you would understand the pain it was to be respected like this. That is why a masked figure had the wits and power to actually challenge a rebellion against the empire, a man who went by the name Zero. No one knows who this Zero was or how he came to be, but they suspect him to be Japanese by how he appeared in Area 11. To only one person, who had no actual nationality, knew Zero's real identity, who is actually Lelouch Lamperouge. To be more exact, Lelouch Lamperouge is not only Zero, but also the claimed dead prince Lelouch vi Britannia.

By now, I guess this is quite the information to say, and I must be saying way too much in detail. We should be getting back with our whisked away girls and continue with the tale.

* * *

"What is taking Shirley and Lelouch so long? I have no idea what they are doing, they should had been back half an hour ago," Milly complained on both her friends' lateness and how long they were going to be late. Milly Ashford, as the Student Council president, had planned a very special meeting, and both Lelouch and Shirley weren't present yet. Lelouch being late was quite normal, since he does cut class every now and then with Rivalz to go gambling or something else that seems like a waste of time. Shirley, though, wasn't really the type to be late as well, but there was one thing that neither anyone in the room knew why exactly why she hasn't turned up at the club room yet.

"I...I think Lelouch and...Shirley are having...some time together," Nina shyly assumed as she took a short break from working on something on her computer. This gave Milly a slight rise in her eyebrow until she actually thought of something.

"Oh Lelo-..I mean Lulu and Shirley are getting it on, without me getting the first glimpse of it! C'mon Rivalz, you're coming with me, this is a once-in-a-time chance!" Milly exclaimed as she grabbed Rivalz's wrist and pulled him out of the chair and out of the room.

"H-h-how about me?..." Nina murmured but was ignored as she sighed and continued her work as Milly and Rivalz headed out of the room. Milly kept on dragging Rivalz around, heading to where he had his motorcycle at.

"Eh...president, do you know where exactly Lelouch and Shirley are?" Rivalz spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course! They should be at the park in the city or who knows," Milly said as she continued to drag him around. Before they could continue their conversation, a loud crash occured, like something had just collided into something made out of metal. This only shocked Rivalz, since Milly only looked a bit confused.

"Wait...metal crashing sound...shoot! My bike!" Rivalz panicked after realizing this and ran towards where they both heard the crash noise. Milly only followed along, not actually that woried as he was but wondered what could had caused it. Walking outside and towards where he had the motorcycle parked, he saw what could had caused this to happen. First, several other things that were there seemed to be crashed through and destroyed by whatever it was. Secondly, it was clear that his motorcycle was trashed. Thirdly and strangely, Rivalz seemed a bit turned on and surprised to see a black-haired girl that was lying on the ground next to the trashed motorcycle there. She seemed rather hurt, like she was the one who was hit by whatever crashed or she was the thing that crashed. Rivalz assumed she somehow crashed into the ground by how she was lying right next to his motorcycle, but it confused him how if she really did crash, how did the other things seem like she just went through them during her impact.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Milly blinked as she saw the damage in the parking lot. She walked up to Rivalz, about to ask him what he was staring at but saw the strange black-haired girl in the wreckage as well. They both wondered what happened for real, since it seemed like this girl had crashed down like a meteor, but were more confused to how the girl seemed to have wings that were covered in black feathers.

"Can't tell if this is a costume she's wearing...maybe this would show that it's a costume," Rivalz finally broke the silence and walked a bit closer to the girl. He assumed that she was wearing a costume, despite how realistic the wings looked. Without hestitation, Rivalz put his hand on one of the wings and tugged at it. The girl yelped a bit and quickly got up, she flew backwards, away from both Rivalz and Milly. He looked even more confused and a bit awestruck by how those wings were actually real and that she just flew some feet away from them before landing.

"Um, sorry about that, my friend was just curious about...you," Milly said to the girl, stepping forward to see if she could be hostile.

"Well, it's fine...but it's not fine when you tug on a tengu's wings, especially when I'm one of the fastest," the girl said in an annoyed face. Milly and Rivalz just glanced at each other, did this girl just say some terms that an Eleven would say? They had no absolute knowledge on that, so they had no idea what a "tengu" was.

"Calm down, I didn't know your wings were real! We aren't going to harm you though, but I was curious about you and what happened here. Honest!" Rivalz blurted out. Milly sighed at Rivalz's immediate reply.

"Well, I really don't know how I got here, I was just minding my own business as usual and this happens. Sorry about your...metal thingy, I thought it was a piece of junk that didn't belong to anyone, but I didn't mean it at all," the girl explained as she walked up to them,"I guess I should say who I am, I'm Aya Shameimaru! The tengu reporter of the land of Gensokyo."

Before Aya could say anything else, Milly and Rivalz covered Aya's mouth, not wanting anyone else to hear. Aya only tried to pry their hands off of her mouth.

"What was that for!" Aya retorted, annoyed again.

"Sorry, you can't really say anything like that, consider it a death penalty for saying that," Rivalz whispered into her ear. Of course Rivalz had some knowledge to assume Aya as a Eleven, but didn't seem like it was a good thing to accuse her to be here since he had no idea who exactly she was and what was this "Gensokyo" is.

"Oh, gotcha," Aya gave a thumbs up and nodded,"Also, I really don't know what to do exactly, so can I stay here?"

"Well...I can let you into the academy here as a student, I can convince my parents to let you in," Milly smiled,"So don't worry Aya, at least your name doesn't seem that much in that kind of talk."

"yeah! I mean, you don't seem like a bad person to me," Rivalz said, seeing no absolute evil tension from Aya.

"Thanks! I really don't want to go around her alone, but for now should be good enough," Aya said and quickly took out a camera and snapped a photo of Milly and Rivalz.

"what was that for?" Milly blinked.

"Where I come from, I'm one of the best reporters there," Aya said as she put the camera away.

"Sweet! We get to appear on your newspaper!" Rivalz said with excitement.

"We can continue this talk inside, it's a bit awkward to be talking about this next to a crash site," Milly realized that the police would find out about the crash site where Aya turned up, and dragged Rivalz around back to the Student Council club house again. Aya only followed along, and knew she was off to a good start in this new world, and was certain that this wasn't anywhere near Gensokyo at all.

* * *

_Damn...that was some fall...where am I?_ Mokou thought as she recovered consciousness and found herself in what seemed to be ruins to a city. She blinked at the destruction, but had no knowledge on what a city was supposed to look like, so she wasn't so sure. Mokou stood up from the pile of rubble that she was lying on while she was unconscious earlier.

_Well, this is new...certainly this isn't Gensokyo...and that Kaguya didn't do this to me. She had no ability to...but if she did though...I would make her experience as many deaths that are more than the years of her life..._ Mokou thought as she decided to walk around and explore a bit. She didn't like how everything looked so gloomy and full of horrible lives and deaths. She was a bit wondering to why such a place was in a kind of condition as this.

Before she could do anything else, clicking noises occured behind her. Mokou turned around to see 3 men that were in a black colored uniform, and they held guns that were pointing at her. She didn't know what a gun was and what it could do, but it seemed rather threatening. She had no idea why they were confronting her like this, she assumed she was trepassing in private propertion, remembering that she always trespassed into Eientei only to mess with Kaguya as her many paybacks.

"Alright, tell us who you are and what you're doing here," one man said as he looked at her under the black shades that hid the top part of his face. Mokou sighed, she knew this was coming by how out of place she looks to anyone that would run into her here as supposed to the outlandish attires people wore in Gensokyo.

"I'm Fujiwara no Mokou, Mokou for short. Why I'm here, I do not know the answer to that question," Mokou merely replied, it was the only answer that seemed best to say since she was clueless here.

"How come you don't know why you're here! How can we be sure that you're not an enemy!" another man growled. Mokou could tell this other man was an aggressive and persistent type by that sharp question.

"Again, I do not know. Better yet, I do not know how I came here in the first place and that I do not seem to be native to this place. You could had realized that from my peculiar looks compared to yours," Mokou answered, not wanting to cause any trouble since she didn't know if she was weak here or just too powerful for anyone here.

The men stood silent for a bit, not sure what to say, until the first one that talked before first said,"How about we give you a reason here? We can let you join us in an important project."

"Are you serious! We don't anything else about this woman!" the aggressive one stared at the first one who suggested this.

"We need everyone we can get if we want to win this," the first man whispered into the other's ear.

"Fine, but I don't know if this is going to work," the man sighed and crossed his arms.

"Alright, do you agree to joining and working with us?" the first one asked again.

"If it gives no harm to those who have no power, then yes," Mokou said, remembering how cruel Kaguya was to the men that tried to propose to her.

Again, this surprised the men around her, but they recovered from their silence quickly as one came up to her and was going to blindfold her.

"Sorry if this is quite inconvienent, but it's necessary since this is something way important," the first one said as he put the blindfolds on and they began to lead Mokou to a certain location.

* * *

"So viceroy Cornelia, do you have any ideas to where Zero and the Black Knights are taking refuge?" a man asks her.

"I'm not so sure with this, but I do have some information I had just received to where the Japanese Liberation Force could be," Cornelia said as she was looking that up on her computer,"It's best we take out the little threats first before dealing with the big ones, it would get irritating if we just go and take out the Black Knights and the Liberation Force goes and gets us by surprise."

Euphemia was only sitting next to her sister Cornelia and listened to the discussion. She wasn't that fond of violence and warfare, but she knew the opposing forces are too aggressive in her point of view. She glanced out of the window of the meeting room and saw something that seemed rather out of place. A girl with long blue hair in a white striped dress that was in the courtyard of the building.

"Sister...I see someone quite foreign in the courtyard," Euphemia spoke up, not sure what to do and just mentioned this to Cornelia.

"Euphy, are you sure? We're in the middle of an important meeting," Cornelia said as she looked at her younger sister.

"I'm sure! We can't just leave someone unconscious on the courtyard," Euphemia reassured as she got up from her seat.

"Alright Euphy, but I wonder how someone from outside the place would find their way into the building without being caught by the security," Cornelia sighed as she called several soldiers to follow them as well as the royal guard to tag along with her and Euphemia as they headed for the courtyard. Euphemia was right, there was someone there. Someone that seemed out of place purely.

"Wake up," Euphemia went up to the unconscious figure, shaking her a bit. This caused the girl to recover consciousness a bit.

"Huh?...who are you people?" the girl asked dazely as she got up.

"How can you not know of us?" Cornelia asked, quite surprised by the girl's answer.

"Well, isn't it obvious that I seem very out of place?" the girl answered with a question.

"Never mind that, can we get your name?" Euphemia quickly said her question, not wanting her sister to get mad.

"Tenshi Hinanawi," the girl said her name blankly. Cornelia only wondered how an Eleven stumbled into here, but then again, Tenshi didn't seem like she was an Eleven by her looks.

"Soldiers, take this girl away to the prison cells, we can't be sure on her innocence for now," Cornelia ordered the soldiers that were there. Euphemia kept quiet as she watched. The soldiers went around Tenshi and were trying to get a hold of her in case she struggled to get free, but there was no struggling that came from her. nevertheless, they took Tenshi to the prison blocks to keep her in a safe place in case she was a threat or not.

* * *

Lelouch was taking Shirley back to the academy, holding the umbrella over her. He didn't dare to say anything to Shirley, and knew she was in deep grief. He only continued their way towards the academy, only that his phone received a call from Milly.

"Yes?" Lelouch answered, not wanting to ignore the call just to keep the silence for Shirley.

_/Sorry if this is the wrong timing, but we need you and Shirley to come back to the club room now! We have a special guest and plans for a Student Council event! Alright, bye Lelouch!/_ Milly's voice said from the phone before she hung up. Lelouch only put the phone back into his pocket was he kept on walking back to the academy with Shirley. Lelouch was unaware to what he was going to see when he walks into the room soon, and he wondered who this "special guest" was.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I kinda rushed on this chapter, so it may not be that well written. So yeah, I decided where exactly they end up at. Aya at the Ashford Academy. Mokou at the Shinjuku Ghetto. And Tenshi being in the Viceroy's Palace. With their locations set, you must be wondering what could happen next. Well...that will take some time to actually think and plan out myself. Now, go and click that review button. :3_


End file.
